Save Me
by YaoiFreak1
Summary: When the council believes that Naruto has become to powerful they kidnap him and keeps him imprisoned to endour 'punishment'Everyone believes he is MIA, but when Sasuke comes back can he save Naruto before its too late? Sasu/Naru Ch 1 Fixed and Reposted!
1. Prologue

I reposted this Chapter because of spelling mistakes and the fact that it wasn't posted right so here the new version. Hope you enjoy! And I haven't forfotten about my other stories I just needed something new. This is a Seme Sasuke/Uke Naruto story. Please be nice! There is Rape with MPEG in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not make any profit from writing these stories!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

**Prologue**

Beneath the Hokage tower there is a secret underground tunnel that is dimly lit, the walls are made of stone which keep the tunnel cold and muggy. At the end of the path there is a room that is filled with medical supplies on one side and torture devices on the other; in the middle of the room there is a lone figure that is tied with its arms and legs spread apart, this person is bound by chakra enforced chains that drains the person of there chakra. The person is male and his once bright blond hair is now dull and its spikes that was once up and bouncy are now hung low, his once bright blue eyes that was filled with innocence and life are now dull and lifeless. He is in nothing but his orange pants that are stained in blood and other substances, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, he was once the life of Konoha but is now a prisoner in the very village he wanted to protect.

As Naruto got older he got stronger and the council believed that he was becoming too strong and were afraid he would turn on the village and attack using the nine-tailed fox's power so secretly they got ANBU to kidnap Naruto during a solo mission and so he simply became M.I.A. and that is what the council let everyone believe. They especially didn't want to Hokage Tsunade to know she thought of Naruto as a grandson and would kill everyone of the council members if she found out what they did. All of Naruto's friends have become upset over his disappearance, and had hope of finding him one day, hopefully alive. Iruka is especially upset seeing as how he thought of Naruto as a son and Jiraiya has been troubled over it because Naruto was his student as well as he thought of him as a grandson.

Rumors quickly spread through out the village some thinking he was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, or that he joined the Akatsuki, some say that he was kidnapped by Orochimaru or that he joined up with Sasuke and stayed with him, and some believe that he just left because he is plotting to destroy the village, and some started saying that he was dead, but his friends and family knew that Naruto would not join the Akatsuki or Orochimaru even if it was for Sasuke, Naruto would drag Sasuke back before he did that, and he wouldn't leave to plot to destroy the village, Naruto loved the village after all it is his dream to become Hokage someday and that is also why Naruto is not dead, at least that is what they all hoped.

Naruto lifted his head but only slightly, the council barely fed him or gave him anything to drink, only enough to keep him alive so they could experiment on him and 'punish' him since they couldn't 'punish' the nine-tailed fox it self. They didn't want to have his death on their conscious, but they would send and ANBU to do all the dirty work, they never were present for the 'Punishing' they only showed up after words to talk about how it went. He groaned at the pain in his neck, back and well his entire body, his voice cracking from the abuse of his screams that he would issue when being 'punished'. Naruto closes his eyes and goes inside his mind _'Kyuubi?'_ Naruto whispers standing in front of the cage.

_"**Yes kit?"**_

_'How are you doing?'_

_"**I'm doing about as well as you kit; feeling weak and in pain, I'm sorry I can't heal you but with these chakra binds I can't even help myself"**_

_"Don't worry about me, as long as I can still talk with you I believe I can keep my sanity,'_ Naruto chuckles inside his head, as he unable to actually talk.

_"**We just have to be strong kit, someone will find us and then we can get out of this hell hole," **_Kyuubi puts a tail through the bars and wraps it around Naruto to try and comfort the boy._ **"Be strong, we can make it through this together or die together trying."**_

Naruto nods his head and curls up in Kyuubi's tail quickly falling into the nightmares the always comes when he falls asleep.

A few hours later Naruto is brutally awaken by a harsh stinging on his chest; he arches up and screams out in pain. Naruto looked up to see an ANBU holding a whip that he just used on Naruto to wake him up; Naruto looks down to see the split skin and blood flowing from his chest. He then glares up at the ANBU. "So you still have some fight left, that's good, I wouldn't want to break you after only a month of fun," The ANBU said. Naruto may not be able to see the guys face but he could hear the smirk in his voice, the ANBU then continued, "Now let me hear you BEG!" he yelled as he brought the whip back down across Naruto's chest, the ANBU continued his assault until Naruto's chest was nothing but cuts and blood, Naruto's screams echoed throughout the tunnel his voice cracking every now and then.

"Ne..ne" Naruto whispered.

"What was that demon?" the ANBU mocked.

"I'll…ne…never…b…beg," Naruto said, _'And I refuse to cry,'_ he told himself as he felt tears sting his eyes. "S…so…go…to…hell."

"You stupid fucking demon!" The ANBU yelled and then moved forward to stand in front of Naruto, he then drew his fist back and punched Naruto in the face breaking his nose, the ANBU then began to punch and kick Naruto, he didn't stop until Naruto began to cough up blood, by the end Naruto had 3 broken rids and he guessed possible internal bleeding, from the way he was coughing up blood. "I should kill you, however the council don't want you dead yet, I want so bad to stand over your dead body and spit on it. You were never loved and never will be, you only had friends because they were scared of you just let go and die already," and with one last punch to the face the ANBU left to let the medical ninja take care of Naruto.

Naruto's vision began to darken, _'Never… I will not die…there is still have unfinished business to take care of.'_

_'**And what's that kit? You have to always remember. Who are you staying alive for? Say it!' **_Kyuubi yells.

"S…Sa…Sas…uke…Sasuke," Naruto then blacks out.

Please review and let me know what you think, but no flames, they will be ignored. Thank you for readying and until next time! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! If you didn't get the message I reposted the Prologue with it fixed up as best as I could do it and I also stated that this story had RAPE with LATER MPEG. Thanks for all the reviews and I look forward having you review this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not make any profit from writing these stories!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

**Chapter 1**

The forest is thick with trees; the sun barely shins through thanks to the canopy of leaves and thick branches blocking it out. A blur of black, blue and white runs from branch to branch; the figure stops for a quick break and it is only then you can tell who he is unless you are a ninja and can tell by his chakra. This person is wearing blue pants and a white shit that reveals his chest, a purple rope ties in the back which hold the persons sword. He has charcoal eyes and a pale body, his hair his long in the front but spiked in the back its black with a hint of blue running through it.

Sasuke Uchiha the last survivor of his clan who was murdered by his older brother and for the past 4 years has been training with the evil Orochimaru to gain more power to kill Itachi, Sasuke's older brother which he has succeeded in doing just a few months ago along with his brother Sasuke has also killed Orochimaru and his medical ninja assistant Kabuto. _'A few months ago is when I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and the only thing that came to my mind was Naruto, the one person who never gave up on me, the one that brings light into my darkened heart, he is my precious person that is why I couldn't kill him at the Valley of the End. When the pain in my chest started I had a dream that Naruto was somewhere I couldn't get to him and he was in so much pain, he kept calling out to me '_help me_' he would say, '_please Sasuke help me'_ and then when I would try and run to him he would just get farther and farther away from me. That's when I knew, something is wrong and I have to get back to Konoha I have to see if MY dobe is okay and then hope he accepts me into his life. Even though my plan was to restore my clan, that changed when I realized that I love Naruto, he is the only person that sees me outside of my looks and intelligence and sees me. Every girl will just want me for my looks and nothing else, the only person that has challenged me is Naruto, the only one that is not affected by my glare is Naruto, the only one that understands my pain and loneliness is Naruto. He is the only one I want and could even think about spending my life with, and now that Itachi and Orochimaru are out of the way, I plan on getting MY dobe and what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets, but first I have to make sure he is safe, this pain and constant dreams of Naruto in pain and somewhere where I can't get him disturbs me and I will get to the bottom of it.'_ Sasuke then begins to head towards Konoha once again.

Team seven which consists of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai are a few hours outside Konoha coming back from a lead that they were following that may lead them to Naruto, or so they hoped. It was that the Akatsuki were spotted by the Tea country and since they haven't heard anything about Orochimaru or Sasuke or anything else they figured they should check it out, unfortunately they couldn't find anything. For the past couple of months since Naruto's disappearance they have continued doing missions, which also included checking up on leads for Naruto. Tsunade was worried sick and made sure every lead was looked at; Jiraiya was out on his own looking around and refused to come back until he found Naruto or unless it was to report his findings, which he usually just sent a messenger frog; all of rookie nine were also depressed and worried about Naruto and also volunteered to look for Naruto when they were out on missions. Iruka was in charge of teaching so therefore couldn't leave to look for his son which made him worry and depressed, but his boyfriend Kakashi reassures him that he will look for Naruto and not to worry.

Kakashi stops in mid step along with Sakura and Sai as they sense a familiar chakra coming fast at them. Sakura's eyes widen in shock when Sasuke lands in front of them, Sai just has his normal emotionless face on and Kakashi's one eye that is showing widens slightly as well.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asks, not sure if she is dreaming or not.

"Sakura," Sasuke says in a bored tone.

"Well this is a surprise," Kakashi says. "Sasuke what brings you here?"

"I hate to repeat myself so I will tell you once we reach the Hokage tower," Sasuke says and then walks forward, passed everyone and towards Konoha.

"Does that mean you are coming home?" Sakura asks. Sasuke just looks back and nods, which makes Sakura jump for joy.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, _'I guess her crush on me hasn't gone away, but it will have too because I have only one person I want and that's Naruto.'_

The few hours to Konoha went by slowly for Sasuke because all Sakura wanted to do was talk to him and even though Sasuke ignored her the entire time she still kept talking. Sasuke thanked the Gods when Konoha gates came into few, and that is when Kakashi picked up his pace to stand beside Sasuke so they wouldn't be questioned when they entered the gates.

Sasuke followed Kakashi through the town and towards the tower hoping his chakra would attract his blond dobe to come rushing to see him. _'Speaking of my dobe, where is he? He should have sensed by chakra by now and why isn't he with Kakashi and Sakura? I don't like this,'_ Sasuke was about to ask Kakashi when he noticed that his fan club from when he was little started to gather and whisper about why he was here and how hot and sexy he has become, he then decided to wait until they were in private to ask.

Tsunade was signing papers at her desk when Team seven walked in with Sasuke Uchiha. "Well what do we have here? I send you out to find information about one missing ninja and you bring home the other one, that is certainly a surprise," Tsunade says.

"Lady Tsunade this is Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of his clan," Kakashi says.

"Yes I know who he is, Naruto has told me all about him and how he left to gain power to kill his brother Itachi and then to give his body over to Orochimaru," Tsunade says. "Now my question is, why are you here and not with him? And it better be damn good because I want to seriously hurt you right now," Tsunade glares at Sasuke.

"I am here because I have killed my brother and I have also killed Orochimaru," Sasuke says.

Everyone gasps at what Sasuke has just said; even Tsunade was taken back by it. "And why have you killed Orochimaru?"

"He was annoying me, such a weakling dare believe I would just hand over my body just like that, I think not. He served his purpose of training me and now I have accomplished my goal, and wish to come back home now," Sasuke says as if it wasn't the biggest thing in the world.

"Well that certainly puts points in your favor, now tell me when was the last time you saw Naruto?" Tsunade asks.

"I have not seen Naruto since he let me escape the floating ruins from the Sky country (Naruto Shippuden Movie 2: Bonds)" Sasuke says.

"One year ago, you are positive that was the last time you saw him?" Tsunade asks.

"Yes," Sasuke asks and then noticed that the Hokage turns from him.

"Damn it," Tsunade whispers, _'where are you brat?'_

Sasuke steps forward, "Lady Hokage where is Naruto?" When he didn't get an answer his worst fears began to rise, he looks at team seven to see that they are looking at the floor with sad faces. "Where is Naruto! Don't make me destroy this whole village just to find him!" Sasuke says in a dark tone.

"Sasuke," Sakura starts but pauses when Tsunade walks around her desk to grab her bottle of liquor and pours herself a glass before downing it.

Tsunade looks at Sasuke, "Naruto is not in the village," she says. Sasuke just stares at her, silently telling her to explain. "A few months ago we sent him on a solo mission; it was just to deliver a scroll to Gaara, the Kazekage, in the Sand country. Gaara and Naruto are friends so it would give him a chance to see Gaara since he was brought back from the dead." Tsunade took another drink of her liquor, "Naruto has been missing ever since then."

Sasuke's eyes widen at this new information, _'Naruto is missing?'_

"Gaara said he left after two days of arriving and is helping in the search for Naruto, we have every available ninja looking for Naruto. One of our theories was that he found you and you took him or something, but I guess that theory is now dead. When you killed your brother, Itachi, did he say anything about having captured Naruto or if Naruto joined them or anything?" Tsunade asks.

Sasuke was silent for a minute letting the information sink in before replying, "No he didn't say anything about Naruto, other wise I would have went after him. What other theories do you have?" Sasuke asks.

"You won't like them," Tsunade says. "Even I refuse to believe the other theories that are going around."

"What are they," Sasuke demands.

"One is that he left because he is tired of the way the village people are treating him, two is that because of the way the village people are treating him he plans on attacking Konoha or three…" Tsunade looked away seeming to struggle with the last one.

"The third one is?" Sasuke asks.

"He's dead," Kakashi finishes for Tsunade knowing that she didn't want to think about it, yet alone say it.

"So that's it either the Akatsuki have him or he has joined them, he left or plans to attack the village or he's dead?" Sasuke summarized.

"If you have any other theories please tell us, but if not then yes those are the theories," Tsunade says getting angry at the Uchiha.

"I will find him," Sasuke says.

"Wait a minute we haven't even talked about you returning yet," Tsunade says.

"Once I find him and bring him home will that be proof enough that I am not a traitor?" Sasuke asks.

Tsunade thinks for a minute, 'You will have a full pardon if you bring Naruto home, but if you do not succeed you will be punished for leaving. You will be under house arrest for 6 months and start all over again at the beginning, in the genin exams and then the junin exams and so on and so forth and that is getting off easy seeing as how you killed two of Konoha's enemies, however until them you will have an ANBU watching your every move unless you are with Kakashi or team seven who now you will be assigned to. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Sasuke says.

"Good now, and ANBU will escort you home so you can change, I never want to see you in those robes again," Tsunade says.

"Fine by me," Sasuke says and then turns to leave.

"Oh and Uchiha one last thing," Tsunade says.

"What is it?" Sasuke turns to ask.

"Once Naruto is found, he will also be in charge of your punishment seeing as how he was one that was the most affected by you leaving, you hurt him more by leaving than any wound you afflicted during your battle at the Valley of the End," Tsunade says.

"Understood," and with that Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared inside his house expecting it to be dusty and cobwebs to be everywhere, but only finding a little dust. There was a knock at his door and he silently when over and answered it, finding Sakura standing there.

"Hello Sasuke, I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy you are back, and that I missed you a lot while you were gone," she says nervously.

"Hn," Sasuke says.

"Oh and by the way, when you first arrived you must have noticed that everything was slightly cleaned," Sakura says as if reading Sasuke's mind. Sasuke raises and eyebrow at this and signals her to explain what she knows. "Naruto swore that he would bring you back and he said that he knew you hated it when things got dirty so every week when we had a couple days off he would spend it here at your place cleaning it. I helped him once and he had marked off certain rooms in which no one was allowed in, I asked him about it and he said, _'I have them marked off for reasons you do not need to know, just don't go in there and there will be no problem'_ so I was wondering if you could tell me why he marked off those rooms?" Sakura asks.

"I do not," Sasuke says, though a little curious at which rooms he blocked off and for what reasons. "I wish to be alone right now, Sakura, so if you don't mind," Sasuke says.

"Oh right, you just got back I bet you wish to shower and that, I will leave you alone. Welcome back Sasuke and if you need anything just let me know," Sakura smiles and then turns and walks away.

Sasuke closes the door and looks around, 'Dobe you did a good job cleaning.' Sasuke walks throughout the house to see that Naruto did a thorough job and it looked like Sasuke never left or rather left for a long mission and came back a month later. He walks down the hallway with the main bedrooms and see paper of two of the doors, going closer he sees what is written on the note: _Do Not Enter! This Room Is Restricted And Is Off Limits To Everyone But Sasuke!_. Sasuke then remembers what these two rooms are _'They are Itachi's room and my parent's bedroom Naruto must have walked in and realized whose rooms they were and put up these signs so no one would disturb them.'_ That thought brought a smile to Sasuke's face,_ 'He may be a dobe but even in my absence he knew I wouldn't want anyone in these rooms.'_ Sasuke turned around and saw that his room had one as well except it was only restricted to everyone but Sasuke and Naruto,_ 'I guess the dobe didn't want anyone in my room but him, and seeing as how Sakura liked him Naruto must have known better then to let her in his room or anyone for that matter.' _Sasuke then had looked at both his and Naruto's name on his bedroom wall and thought how nice it looked that way all it needed to say was _'Sasuke and Naruto's Bedroom'_ and it would have been perfect. He walked into his bedroom to see it just how he liked it, everything was put away and clean. He noticed that he had new sheets on his bed, _'Dust must have settled on the bed so Naruto changed the sheets. I guess he really cares about me and truly believed I would come back.'_ That thought touches Sasuke's heart even though he would never tell Naruto that. Suddenly something got his eye, it was a note on his pillow, and Sasuke walked over and picked it up reading it:

_'Dear Teme,_

_Welcome home, you have been missed greatly, and I can't wait to show you how strong I have gotten when we spare together again. I think you are a big teme for leaving and you have a lot to make up for, you are so treating me to raman for the rest or you life to make up for leaving and me keeping your house clean while you were away. So prepare your wallet we are having raman together see you soon to go eat._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.S. Your headband is on your dresser I got it fixed for you. So much for me not being able to scratch your forehead huh! I guess I proved you wrong.'_

Sasuke had to sit down, he held the letter to his chest, _'Oh dobe you are one of a kind. I just get back and now Naruto is missing.'_ Sasuke glares at his wall and then stands up and puts down the letter he throws off his clothes and takes a shower he then gets dressed in a pair of black pants and a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and strapped on his Leaf headband and glared out the window._ 'Hold on dobe, I'm coming for you now its my turn to swear I will do whatever it takes to bring you back home, back home to me.'_

Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

"_Talking"_

'Thinking'

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

**Chapter 2**

Blood drips to the floor creating a small puddle at Naruto's feet, blood dripping from his broken nose and cut lip, his eyes are black and blue as well as swollen which leaves them barely open. Knife wounds mark his shoulder and all over his chest, they decided a knife would bring out more screams then a whip this time, however when Naruto barely responded the ANBU decided to stab him in his left leg, which the bandage that the medical ninja put on is starting to soak in blood, after all without Kyuubi Naruto heals like a human. Naruto's spirit is numb but the pain from the wounds reminds him that he is alive_, _'_Kyuu_…' Naruto whispers_._

'_**Yes kit?'**_

_'I don't know how much more I can take of this.'_

_'**Try to hang on kit; I sensed Sasuke's chakra today. With him back in the village he will find you and save you… in the famous words you would say… Believe it.'**_

_'You sensed Sasuke? He's back in the village?'_ A small light of hope returned to Naruto's eyes.

Just then the council and all the ANBU that helped the council as well as the medical ninja's all stormed into Naruto's prison. "I can't believe this!" the eldest council man says. "The Uchiha was not supposed to return and now that he has it will only be a matter of time before he senses the beast down here and he is smart enough to put two and two together, we will all be killed by him!"

"What should we do sir?" One of the ANBU asked.

"I don't know," The eldest said.

"We should keep a sharp eye on the Uchiha and if he starts to get too close we will have to do it," the second eldest says.

Everyone looks over at Naruto and then back at each other and nodded, "If the Uchiha gets close we will kill the Kyuubi and leave his body in the woods for the village to find," the eldest said. Naruto upon hearing this stiffened. "However until then we will continue as normal," and with that said they all left.

_'Kyuu what am I going to do now? If they kill me I wont be able to see Sasuke,'_ Naruto starts to hyperventilate.

_'**Kit please calm down, deep breath…there that's it….in…out…in…out… Everything will be fine; Sasuke is smart he will find you before they have a chance to kill us.'**_

Naruto closes his eyes the rest of the way,_ 'Sasuke… please find me!'_

_'**He will kit, now sleep you will need your strength.'**_

_'Okay, night Kyuubi.'_

_'**Good night kit.' **_Kyuubi waited until Naruto was asleep before he activated his special abilities that come with being a tailed beast, and because it didn't require chakra it was safe and wouldn't hurt him or his kit, he reached out telepathically to Sasuke.

Sasuke lay on his bed staring at his ceiling deep in thought about a certain blond hair blue eyes dobe, soon his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

~*****~ Sasuke's Dream ~*****~

Sasuke was in the woods training with Naruto just like old times, once they were tired they both laid down under a Sakura tree, Naruto laying on Sasuke's chest both just enjoying each others company. Suddenly Sasuke was surrounded in black and Naruto faded away while smiling his big smile, "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled trying to reach him but stopped in mid step as the Nine-Tailed Fox appeared before him.

"Hello Sasuke," Kyuubi says.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke asks not sure if it was real or not.

"Yes I am here and yes this is real, I have invaded your dreams to communicate with you."

"If you could do this why didn't you contact someone a few months ago and get help for Naruto?" Sasuke said his anger clearly showing.

"I can't communicate telepathically with just anyone, it can only be with the person that is meant to me my host's life mate," Kyuubi explains.

"Then why didn't you contact me a few months ago?" Sasuke asks.

"I did, but with Orochimaru around I could barely get through with all the dark chakra around you, the dreams of Naruto asking for help and fading away was the best I could do, but with you away from that and back closer I can now communicate with you, we are both very weak so I can't maintain this communication for long."

"But don't you have dark charka so you should have been able to get through," Sasuke asks.

"No, contrary to what people say, I am not an evil creature, it was all the fault of Madara Uchiha, with the sharingan he was able to control me and make me attack the village. Anymore questions?" Kyuubi asked getting annoyed.

"No, so where is Naruto?"

"We are locked up in a secrete tunnel somewhere, we don't know where, we were unconscious when we were brought there, but I do know we are either in the city or near the city, because the council visits often."

"The council?" Sasuke asks his brows frowning.

"Yes, they are the ones that kidnapped us, they say we need to be punished for what Madara made me do. However they are too scared to do it themselves so they get ANBU to torture us, but now that you are back they are getting scared you will find us and we will then tell who did it and they all will be put to death, so they are now going to be watching you and if you get close to us they will kill us."

"Then how am I going to get to Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"It doesn't matter at this point, you have to find a way, and we are dying as I speak. When you wake up it will be morning and today is Naruto's birthday, therefore the torture will be ten times worse, I don't think we will make it to tomorrow night. I have to go now Sasuke, remember 24 hours before you find our body dead somewhere, please hurry for Naruto's sake," and with that Kyuubi disappeared and Sasuke woke up.

Sasuke looked around his room and then quickly got up he had to inform the Hokage immediately, but he couldn't look eager other wise the ANBU watching him would figure out that he now had a clue as to where Naruto is being held. As much as it pained Sasuke he slowly made his way over to the Hokage tower. Once there he walked over and knocked on the door, only to walk in on the council meeting with Tsunade, making sure to keep his face emotionless so not to give anything away, he apologized for the interruption.

"Is there something important you wanted Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing that can't wait until you are finished, I will return later," Sasuke says and walks out.

It wasn't until the afternoon that Sasuke was able to see the Hokage to tell her as well as all off rookie nine who he gathered with before as well as Iruka and Jiraiya what he learned.

The council walked into their room and looked around before summoning the ANBU that was following Sasuke. "Does he know?" They asked.

"No, as far as I am aware, other wise he would have went running for the Hokage and ordered you out in order to tell he, or went straight for the tunnel to save Naruto," the ANBU said.

"The Uchiha isn't considered a genius for nothing, watch him, I have a ANBU who was waiting for this day to punish the Kyuubi," the eldest said. "Continue to watch the Uchiha if he figures it out, kill the Kyuubi and dispose of the body and clean up the mess."

"Yes sir," the ANBU said and then disappeared.

"WHAT?" Everyone yells once Sasuke finished telling them about what Kyuubi said.

"Not so loud, I am being followed, I don't need to draw suspicion that I know or Naruto will be killed," Sasuke says.

"Those stupid son of a bitches, I will kill them myself if Naruto dies!" Tsunade says.

Iruka was nearly in tears, Naruto was like a son to him and he couldn't lose Naruto like he did his parents it would kill him.

Jiraiya was thinking along the same thing except he thought of Naruto as a grandson; he placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder to let her know she wasn't alone in her feelings. "We will have to come up with a plan to save Naruto, and from the sounds of it we have only today to do it. So who's got a plan?"

"We why not have Lady Tsunade call a meeting for all the council to discuss something and in the mean time send out as many ANBU as you can on a mission to locate the Akatsuki saying there was a sighting of them, so their mission will be to see if Naruto is with them and if so bring him back and while the council and most ANBU are away we all will find this secret under ground tunnel go in a get Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"That sounds like a great plan, and that way we can keep some ANBU that are most trusted near by and once Naruto is safe we will arrest the council members for treason," Sakura said.

"And what should I discuss at this meeting?" Tsunade asked.

"H-how a-about y-y-you d-discuss th-that wh-when N-N-Naruto comes b-b-back he s-st-starts his Hokage t-training," Hinata said.

"I think Hinata is right, Naruto has probably been through so much torture I think that when he is better that the news that he will be training to be the next Hokage will really help him," Neji said.

"Yes I believe that is what Naruto will need to lift up his youthful spirit!" Lee said.

"Naruto will need all our support," Sakura said. "He has done so much for all of us, and now it is our time to help him."

Everyone agreed and then they started to plan out everything else the plan to save Naruto was in action and soon they all would have there beloved hyperactive dobe back in their lives and all will feel right in the world, well their world.

**AN Sorry for the long wait I had some personal stuff to take care off and now that it is done i can resume writing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and let me know what you think. Until next time keep the Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone just like I promised here is another chapter. I'm working on the next one and I will hopefully have it up soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review I love getting them.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

**Chapter 3**

A few hours went by as everyone thought of ways to try and secretly find Naruto without alarming the council that they now know everything. So far nobody could come up with a solid plan however it seems that fate was on their side today because Gaara showed up just before they were going to take a break.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I had received word that the Uchiha was heading towards Konoha so I thought I better come to see why and I also am taking time off to look for Naruto," Gaara said.

"We know where Naruto is," Tsunade said.

Gaara raised his non existent eyebrow and his eyes widened, "Where is he?" Gaara listened as he was told about Sasuke's encounter with the Kyuubi and what Kyuubi told him. As the explanation went on everyone slowly backed away as sand began to rise and surround Gaara anger clearly on his face if his growling was anything to go by. By the time the explanation was finished everyone thought that Gaara was about to go on a murdering rampage.

"We are trying to think of a way to find Naruto without notifying the council that we know, if they find out they will kill Naruto before we even set foot near him," Tsunade finished. "I'm planning on calling a meeting and since you are here it will be even better, I am going to be informing the council that once Naruto is found he will start his Hokage training."

"They will not leave the room once they enter, I will make sure of that," Gaara said. "I will attend this meeting and my sand will search Konoha for this tunnel and once it is located Sasuke and the rest of you will be notified and he will use his sharingan to complete the rescue mission. Once Naruto is safe my sand will return to me and we will then deal with the council."

"We all will deal with the council," Neji said. "I believe I can speak for everyone that everyone present would like to confront the council and all the ANBU that have harmed Naruto, which we all will have to participate in rounding them all up."

"Naruto has a few ANBU friends about 9 of them who are loyal to Naruto as he is to them, I will get them to start secretly rounding up anyone who they can find that isn't Naruto's friend," Kakashi said.

"Naruto has ANBU friends?" Sakura asked surprised.

"What you thought it was just us that Naruto's charm has affected?" Ino said.

"It's not surprising, Naruto would always go off and train for long hours and when Jiraiya is away and Kakashi is with Iruka I figured he was getting help from someone. His stealth had improved rapidly," Kiba said.

"He was even able to sneak up on Neji and Shikamaru," Choji said.

"And Kakashi," Iruka said smiling remembering when Naruto had startled Kakashi when he was trying to make a move on Iruka.

"Alright I think its time we started to put our plan into action," Gai said.

"I agree the sooner we start the sooner we will have youthful friend back!" Lee said.

Everyone agreed and started to go about doing their part; Gaara disputed his sand, while Tsunade send out a message to gather the council for a meeting; Kakashi went to speak with Naruto's ANBU friends and Iruka went to the school to start teaching his class while everyone else went about town acting normal while secretly waiting for the signal to go get Naruto.

Naruto woke up later that evening to an empty room, which is something he loved to do; it was the only time he could enjoy slowly waking up without pain, well in less pain then if he woke up while someone was inflicting pain on him. He stretched a little to try and get the kinks out of his body but not enough to irritate his wounds, Naruto hadn't been fed or had anything to drink in over 48 hours except for the blood that would get in his mouth so his body was weaker then he would have liked but then again ever since being imprisoned he could barely remember what it was like to have enough strength to even stretch properly. Naruto had always been the one to look on the positive side, however even he knew when his body was on the brink of shutting down for good and if he didn't get proper food and hydration with proper rest and medication he wouldn't last much longer. His body, mind and soul have lasted longer then anyone ever could in these conditions, but he suppose that some of Kyuubi's power is part of his being so that couldn't be sealed away, his father the Fourth Hokage helped him with that and Naruto doesn't know whether it is a blessing that because his father sealed some of the Kyuubi's power into his very body apart from Kyuubi or if it was a curse because it made him last longer then when help would be too late in coming to save him from his eventual death if he stays much longer. _'Kyuu?'_

_'**Yes kit?'**_

_'What do you think Sasuke is doing right now?'_ Naruto asked trying to focus on something other then the pain.

_'**Looking for you kit.'**_

_'You think so? Do you think he is angry that I wasn't there to meet him when he finally came back home?'_

_'**No I think he was disappointed that your beautiful face wasn't there to greet him and then when he found out you were mission I bet it turned to anger at the people who took you and then sadness from not being able to protect you.'**_

_'Really? You think he cares that much about me?'_

_'**Kit I bet that when he rescues you he will never let you out of his sight again and I have no doubt he loves you, you are his dobe after all,'**_ Kyuubi said reassuringly, using Sasuke's famous pet name for Naruto to further his point.

"Teme," Naruto whispers his pet name for Sasuke as tears flow down his cheeks. _'I miss him so much, Kyuu, but what will he say when he sees how weak I've gotten?'_

_'**He will spend everyday helping you get back on your feet, like I said I doubt he will let you leave his sights to even use the bathroom.'**_

_'Ew Kyuubi,' _Naruto gave a small chuckle at the thought of his stock Sasuke refusing to leave the bathroom while he tried to go, and don't forget he would reinforce it with his famous Uchiha glare. _'Thanks Kyuu,'_ Naruto said. He knew Kyuubi didn't actually think Sasuke would go that far but it was a funny thought.

_'**By the way kit, Happy 18****th**** Birthday.' **_

_'Thank you Kyuubi, but I don't think it will be a happy birthday, do you think I will survive today?'_

_'**I don't know kit, but if you do and when we are rescued I bet all your friends will have a bit birthday party waiting for you.'**_

_'That would be nice, and we could have raman and cake and presents, the best present would be Sasuke saying Happy Birthday to me.'_

_'**Kit I promise you this with my life, Sasuke will wish you a happy birthday today…Believe it,' **_Kyuubi said seriously.

_'Thanks again Kyuubi.'_

_'**Anything for you kit.'**_

The council walked into the meeting room in the Hokage tower and took their proper seats and waited for the Hokage to show up. They only had to wait a few minutes before Tsunade and Gaara walked in, their surprised faces showed that they were not expecting Gaara to be present.

Tsunade looked over to see that Gaara didn't show any emotion, but knew on the inside he was probably plotting several different ways to kill each and everyone one of the council. She took her seat and then Gaara soon followed once she looked around the room she then cleared his throat and began the meeting; "I bet you are all wondering why I called you here, Gaara is hear because he was informed that Sasuke was heading towards our village, and incase you didn't hear yesterday, Sasuke is back in the village and will be allowed to stay however restrictions has been placed on him. With Sasuke back we are hoping he will be able to help us find Naruto and bring him back home; with that said Gaara and I have been talking and we have decided that once Naruto is found he will start his Hokage training," Tsunade waited knowing that there was about to be a load protest and she wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT? Lady Tsunade you can't be serious to allow Naruto to train to become Hokage!" The eldest yelled standing and slamming his fist on the table.

"And why not?" Tsunade asked trying to remain clam.

"He holds the Nine Tailed Fox, the same fox that destroyed our village and cost the life of the Fourth Hokage."

"Who is also Naruto's father in case you have forgotten," Tsunade glared.

"Please enlighten me as to why Naruto holding the Nine Tailed Fox is relevant?" Gaara glared. "In case you have forgotten I became the Kazekage and I held a tailed beast."

"You are an exception your tailed beast didn't destroy your village."

"No it only killed the one that gave birth to me," Gaara said his sand rising up causing fear to strike all the council members and making the elder sit down.

"Naruto has done so much for this village even though everyone treated him badly, he saved us from Pain who destroyed our village, he helped rebuild our village, and he never harmed anyone from the village unless it was a ninja exam or training," Tsunade explained.

"Also if it wasn't for Naruto I would have destroyed and killed everyone in this village," Gaara said. "I think of Naruto as my brother, he saved me from myself and gave me a life filled with friends and people who care about me. If you disrespect him you disrespect me and I don't tolerate being disrespected nor do I tolerate anyone disrespecting my family."

"Naruto has the respect of many people all over the Fire country, he has the trust of the waterfall village, and they even named a bridge after him."

"He has the trust and full support of the Sand country," Gaara said.

"The Tea Country, the Sky Country, and I'm sure if we asked any of them they would agree to Naruto becoming Hokage," Tsunade said.

"All very good points but we the council have seen too much of what the Nine Tails can do if provoked. Naruto has taped into its power and is using it and controlling it, but at the same time he is giving the Nine Tails the ability to take over his body. Naruto simply can't be trusted the Nine tails is too power and if we put him in a position of power it could mean the end of this village," The elder said.

"Well then I'm glad we are not asking, I called you all here to tell you that Naruto WILL start his training when he returns," Tsunade said.

Gaara looked around at all their faces and knew they were going to be here a while, which he had no problem with; slowly he released more sand to block the exits. _'Soon they will know true terror and understand that I mean it when I say that no one messes with my family, especially someone who is important to me like Naruto. I owe so much to that bundle of sunshine and I will avenge him and make them feel all the pain that they inflicted on him.'_

Naruto looked up when the door opened and an ANBU came in, he closed the door and walked over to a table and set down his large bag. Naruto swallowed fearing what was in the bag; he didn't have to wait long before he found a pair of chakra blocker handcuffs, a gag, and different whips. "Hello demon," the ANBU said calmly, which to Naruto was a big red alert sign, one that said 'PANIC!' Naruto said nothing which the ANBU didn't mind; he simply walked over to stand five feet from Naruto. "Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday?" Naruto answered.

The ANBU chuckled, "Glad to see you still have some life left in you, this wouldn't be fun other wise, but to clarify, do you know what today represents?" The ANBU didn't give Naruto time to answer before answering for him. "Today is the day that the Nine Tails attacked our village and was then sealed inside of you, today is also the day that the Nine Tails killed my family, my father and my son who had just turned genin."

"I'm not Kyuubi, nor was it Kyuubi's fault that he attacked the village," Naruto said, which got him punched in the face.

"Shut up, I don't care, that demon killed my family!"

"Madara Uchiha killed your family."

The ANBU punched Naruto again, "I said shut up."

"He controlled Kyuubi with his sharingan and made him attack the village," Naruto was punched again. "Kyuubi is innocent just like me. I am Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi is Kyuubi." Another punch, blood started to pour down Naruto's face from his temple nose and lip his cheeks started to turn purple and blue as well as one eye.

"You are the demon the whiskers on your cheek prove that, and I will extract my revenge on you, by the time I'm done with you I will have you begging for mercy and wishing for death and then I will torture you some more until you are an inch away from death and watch as you slowly die an agonizing death and I will laugh and spit on your corps and then leave your body for the animals of the forest to devour and then your soul will be sent to hell and you will suffer there for all eternity."

"I will be saved," Naruto whispers.

"No one will save you, no one even misses you, everyone is rejoicing in your absence," The ANBU said.

"You are lying, I have friends who are looking for me," a fire light in Naruto's eyes as he looked up and stared into the ANBU's eyes with determination. "I have lots of people who are missing me and searching for me. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba even his dog probably misses me a little, Temari, Kankuro, Maybe even Sai, and Guy, Yamato, Kakashi, Iruka, pervy sage, Grandma Tsunade, Shizune, Konohamaru, Gaara and Sasuke." After each name Naruto watched at the ANBU face got redder and redder and soon a vain started to appear on his forehead to which Naruto smirked. "Oh and did I mention I have a few friends who are ANBU, who are probably among you gathering information to send back to Grandma Tsunade? Watch what you say to who, you never know." Naruto's smirk seemed to make the ANBU even angrier. _'If I'm going to die I might as well make it count.'_

_'**Kit I don't think pissing him off was such a good idea but I agree with you, I'm proud that you are staying strong and we will remain strong until the end, I'm here with you and I will never leave you.'**_

"Oh and one more thing, Mr. High and Mighty, did I mention that the one person who probably cares about me the most, is Kyuubi, who even right now is keeping me strong with words of comfort and strength. The Kyuubi and I pity you for not being able to see the truth, and if beating me makes you feel more like a man, then please go right ahead, you can't do anything more to me."

The ANBU laughed at that, "Oh I beg to differ and I will be happy to see prove you wrong. When I'm through with you, you will be nothing more then a pitiful, broken mess and with that said I think I shall begin. Get ready demon you are about to experience the most painful and humiliation then you have ever endured and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

Naruto didn't allow his face to show his fear, he was so caught up in trying to mentally prepare for the assault that was about to take place on his body that he didn't notice the sand that fell from the ANBU and leave the room.

Well there you go Don't forget to review. Until the next chapter Keep the Peace!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I know some of you didn't want me to put in a rape sene so read warning below.**

**Warning: Forced BJ, Graphic being sick, and forced penetration of an object. Don't like don't read I have the sene marked off.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke was walking down the main street of Konoha but he stopped when he reached Ichiraku Naruto's favorite place to eat, Sasuke envisioned Naruto sitting there ordering his tenth bowl of raman and then looking over and waving at Sasuke inviting him over to eat, but Naruto began to fade and Sasuke found him self frowning. _'Soon it wont be just a memory,__' _Sasuke went to walk away when suddenly he sensed something coming, he turned around to see sand surround his feet, it went up his leg and then touched his temple, Sasuke inhaled as a his vision darkened; he was now walking towards the Hokage tower he turned and went down a spiral of stairs it lead to a room which looked empty but then he walked towards the far wall and used chakra to open a secret door. He walked through the door and it closed behind him leaving him in the dark until the walls began to light up, the walls were made of stone and he walked down a long hallway before reaching a large metal door, the door opened to reveal a large room with lots of medical supplies, an operating table and on the wall hung some whips and other things. His vision then went to a figure on the wall, blood covered the body, he was skin and bones and looked very weak as he hung with his arms and legs spread with charka bounds, Sasuke gasped as he recognized the orange pants and blond hair, the person then looked up to reveal faded blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. Naruto stared at him with a frown and then the vision went to the table where he lay down a bag and began to pull out torture devices. He then spoke but his voice was not his own. Sasuke didn't like the words being said and when the person said that Naruto was not in for the most painful and humiliation torture he had ever experience the look of fear on Naruto's face that he figured Naruto was trying to hide but was evident to Sasuke was the last thing he saw before his vision darkened again and he found himself standing where we was a few minutes ago. 'Dobe what have they done do you?' Sasuke then turned around and he started to make a chidori to signal everyone that the rescue mission was now starting. 'Hold on Dobe I'm coming!' Sasuke began to make his way towards the Hokage tower and as he rushed towards the tower everyone on his rescue team joined him.

Naruto watched as the ANBU walked over to the table and grabbed the chakra blocker handcuffs, he then walked back over to Naruto and released on of his hands and the placed one end of the handcuffs on his once free wrist and then went to the other one and released it and put on the other end of the handcuffs, he grabbed Naruto by the neck to hold him up while he freed his legs. The ANBU let Naruto then fall to the ground face first, before he reached over and grabbed a chain and hooked it on the cuffs which lead to the ceiling and then to a wheel so the ANBU can pull Naruto up so he was barely standing. Naruto grunted when he landed face first, he then realized how weak he was when he could barely move to sit up to which the ANBU laughed, but the chain was pulling him up before he could try very hard. "Look how weak you are with out your chakra you are barely worth the effort," the ANBU laughed. Naruto just growled and then attempted to pull on the chain but he didn't have enough strength; the ANBU circled Naruto like a hunter who just caught his pray and Naruto watched him like a wild animal that was caught in a trap. The ANBU then walked over to the table and picked up twelve tailed whip and walked to stand behind Naruto, "This is going to hurt and I am going to enjoy it," the ANBU laughed before bringing the whip down across Naruto's back.

Naruto screamed as his back split in twelve different spots, the pain was intense, but it didn't stop the ANBU continued to whip him, five… six… seven… ten times, it wasn't until Naruto's voice began to die from screaming that he stopped. His body slacked and tears fell like a waterfall, a small whimper escaped his lips when the ANBU appeared in front of him and moved Naruto's face up to look at him.

"Hmm, you truly are pathetic, but I enjoyed your screams, I think its time to continue," the ANBU then walked over to the table and put down the bloodied whip; he then went over and lowered Naruto to the ground so that he was on his knees.

Naruto watched out of the corner of his eye as the ANBU picked up a ball gag from the table and walked over to him. He hissed in pain as the ANBU pulled his hair to force him to look up which the ANBU then shoved the ball gag in him mouth and tied it behind his head. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and struggled but he knew it as pointless the ANBU was stronger at the moment; the ANBU then removed something from the gag and Naruto felt air through a hole in the gag.

~*****~Start of Forced BJ~*****~

The ANBU walked back over to the table and picked up a collar and put in around Naruto's neck, he then attached a leash that had a button on the end, "This collar is special, if you do something I don't like it was send an electric shock through the collar and that will not be pleasant," the ANBU chuckled. "Now the ball gag is very important, no matter how weak you are I don't want you biting me, if you know where I'm going with this," the ANBU laughed when he saw Naruto's eyes widen in terror.

Naruto began to struggle as he watched the ANBU unbuckle his pants and pull them down, Naruto stared at the ANBU's erection in horror and then before he would prepare the ANBU shoved his cock into the hole in the gag and down Naruto's throat.

The ANBU chuckled as he watched Naruto struggle to breath around the gag, he felt Naruto's throat contract around his throbbing erection, Naruto's gag reflexes trying to push him out.

Naruto shut his eyes, not liking the taste of the ANBU's erection in his mouth; he felt some relief when it was pulled out but the relief was short lived as the ANBU pushed it back in over and over again. He tried to breath and waits it out but he was finding it difficult. The ANBU then began to grunt in pleasure; Naruto closed his eyes trying to drown out the noise and what was happening.

"Fuck for a demon your mouth is amazing!" The ANBU said, salvia started to drip for Naruto's mouth lubricating the gag making it easier for the ANBU to thrust his cock in and out going faster and faster. The ANBU kept pushing Naruto harder against his body making Naruto take him so deep, is nose kept hitting the ANBU's pubic hair.

Naruto whimpered at the praise that the ANBU was giving him. He had always wanted to hear those words but from Sasuke not from this sick freak. The whimper sent a vibration around the ANBU's cock and that sent him over the edge and he pulled Naruto all the way to his body and he came in Naruto's mouth, which started Naruto and he began to cough and stop the salty liquid from going down his throat but with lack of air he had no choice but to swallow the vial fluids.

~*****~End~****~

The ANBU pulled out and watched as Naruto took deep breaths trying to get air back into his lungs, between his coughing fits. He pulled up his pants and tied them up, the ANBU then took the gag out of Naruto's mouth and walked over to the table to get his next 'toy'.

Naruto leaned over with his eyes closed, he could feel his stomach rejecting the fluids and knew he was going to be sick as saliva began to fill his mouth like what happens just before your sick and within in moments his stomach emptied its contents all over the floor in front of him. Naruto choked and coughed as his stomach emptied everything, once it was done a string of spit dripped from his mouth but snapped when the ANBU slapped Naruto across the face.

"You ungrateful demon, I feed you after so long and you show your gratitude by throwing it up?" The ANBU mocked anger but was laughing at the pathetic sight in front of him. Seeing the demon so weak and in agony was thrilling to him. "I guess I'm going to have to punish you more," The ANBU then pulled out something that made Naruto pale considerably.

_'No… he can't be that demented that he would do 'that'. Please anything but that!'_ Naruto began to panic. Naruto's fear came to reality as he brought 'it' over to him, the ANBU pulled out a knife and cut off Naruto's pants and boxers. Naruto began to kick at the ANBU but the ANBU quickly put a stop to that when he snapped Naruto's leg, making him scream in agony as his leg broke in an awkward angle.

"Now now don't fight, you know you deserve this," the ANBU laughed as he held up a giant dildo. "After all you don't want to die a virgin now do you?" The ANBU let out an evil laugh as Naruto began to cry.

Naruto hated himself for what he was about to do, but he really would do anything to not have his virginity taken; he wants his first time to be with Sasuke. "Please… I'll do anything… just please not that!" Naruto begged.

The ANBU laughed, "you really are pathetic, even for a demon, begging is so not becoming, though I do appreciate your effort. I think I will do it anyways and I will make sure that you don't enjoy any of it!" with that said the ANBU walked behind Naruto and positioned the dildo at Naruto's unprepared entrance.

_'Kyuu… please I can't handle this!'_

Kyuubi growled as he watched everything from inside Naruto's mind, helpless to do anything to stop the man from what he was about to do. Even with all the words in the world, there was no way Naruto's sanity would stay in tact after this. Kyuubi tried his best to get pasted the chakra blockers but it sent an electric shock through out Naruto's body and his mind.

The ANBU watched as sparks flew around Naruto as the chakra blockers blocked whatever Naruto was trying to do. "Don't waste your energy you will not get past the chakra blockers, face it, its over. You're done, and I will break you!"

_'**Kit… I'm sorry,.. I failed you,'**_ was the only thing Kyuubi could say.

_'No Kyuu you didn't fail me… you have been the biggest help… I'm just sorry I couldn't be a stronger host for you.'_

_'**Don't say that kit,'** _Kyuubi watched as Naruto appeared outside his cage, which Kyuubi immediately wrapped a tail around Naruto and brought him close to him body inside the cage._ **'I am honored to have been sealed inside of you.**'_

_~*****~ Start of Forced Penetration~*****~  
_

Naruto suddenly screamed and hugged Kyuubi tighter, the Kyuubi flinching in pain as he felt what Naruto felt. The ANBU shoved the dildo deep into Naruto's entrance pushing it as far as it could go, making Naruto's entrance bleed and split open at the brutal force used.

Naruto's eyes dulled as tears ran down his face and his mouth hung open long after the scream died, the ANBU's laughing echoed throughout the room and inside Naruto's mind. The ANBU didn't wait long before he started to move the large object in and out of Naruto's bleeding entrance causing Naruto flinch and whimper in pain as the object was removed and then shoved back in, making him bleed more. Naruto didn't know what hurt more the whipping or this, Naruto's vision spun as his body was beginning to shut down from the blood lose from the whipping and now this. Naruto felt dirty and humiliated, his body hurt from the cuts and the abuse his ass was not taking, and it just didn't stop.

The ANBU continued to thrust the dildo in and out, enjoying the sounds of pain coming from the demon. He then pulled down his own pants and began to masturbate getting extremely turned on by the look of agony on the demons face and watching the dildo move in and out of the nine tails. "If you weren't a demon I would have shoved my own cock inside of you but I would never lower myself to rape you personally, be thankful for that demon!" The ANBU said.

Those words didn't comfort Naruto in the least, in fact he barely heard any of the words being said because he was in too much pain and his vision was becoming blurry. 'Kyuu..' Naruto whimpered.

The ANBU pumped his cock faster as he felt his climax coming he thrust the dildo in faster and harder making Naruto scream in pain which was the end of the ANBU sighed in satisfaction as he came all over Naruto's back, making him scream in pain as the salty liquid soaked his cut up back. He pulled out the dildo and removed the chain making Naruto fall to the ground; the ANBU put his cock back in his pants and put through the dildo down to the ground, he kicked Naruto over so he was on his back. The ANBU liked the empty look on Naruto's face. "I told you I would have you broken before it was all said and done," the ANBU laughed.

~*****~END~*****~

"And…yo…you…are…still…a si…sick…fuck!" Naruto said, some light coming back to his eyes but not much. 'I don't care anymore, I just want the pain to stop.' "You…think…that just because…you were able to over…overpower me… in my current state…that it makes…you powerful…well your wrong…you are just a weak…perverted fuck…who is more of a monster…then Orochimaru and that's…hard to do. Your parents and son…would be disgusted by you…" Naruto groaned at the pain, but suddenly the wind was knocked out of him the ANBU kicked him.

"Shut up you demon… you deserved everything you got and more…my parents and son would be proud that I am avenging them and causing you so much pain!" The ANBU yelled angrily.

"Yo…your weak…and you ar…are the path…pathetic one here."

"I said shut up!" The ANBU then kicked Naruto in the ribs over and over again until Naruto was coughing up blood; he then brought out his knife and held it to Naruto's throat. "I will kill you!" The ANBU raised his knife and brought it down to the middle of Naruto's chest making Naruto scream out, and then again just barely missing his heart and then again just missing a lung, the ANBU was about to bring it down again when the door suddenly burst opened and he was thrown off of Naruto and into the wall behind him.

Naruto whimpered and opened one eyes and saw the ANBU unconscious on the floor, he then looked towards the door and gasped, tearing running down his face, he smiled slowly at the people there, and then to the person who was know kneeling beside him. Naruto opened his mouth and with a weak voice he whispered the name of his only true love, "Sasuke."

~*****~ A few Minutes Earlier~*****~

Sasuke reached the Hokage tower with Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Shino, and Lee the others waited close by incase anyone ran from the tower. "It's this way," Sasuke said as he led everyone down the stairs and into the empty room the sand had shown him. "The door should be against that wall use your chakra to find it," Sasuke pointed to the far wall and they all began to look for the secret door, they used their chakra and Kankuro was the one to find the door.

"Over here, I got it opened!" Kankuro said.

Sasuke nodded and they ran through it, not waiting for the room to fully light up before they ran towards the end of the hallway to the big metal door. "He's in here!" Sasuke said, but stopped when he heard the ANBU yell 'shut up' and then 'I will kill you!' then they all heard a Naruto scream and that's when Sasuke lost it, he summoned all his chakra and destroyed the door blocking him from his dobe. When Sasuke entered the room first he saw Naruto naked on the floor with an ANBU over him about to bring a knife down, Sasuke's Sharingan flared and he rushed forwards and slammed the ANBU off his Naruto and into the wall, making the ANBU fall unconscious. He was going to finish off the ANBU but stopped when he heard Naruto whimper, he looked down and took in the sight. Naruto was bleeding from multiple stab wounds on his chest and what looks like whip marks all over his chest, his face was bruised and cut, blood started to pool behind him so Sasuke could only assume that if there were ship marks on his chest there were some on his back, but what make Sasuke furious was the blood pooling between Naruto's legs. He looked over and saw a puddle of what looked like vomit on the floor and knew what the white stuff mixed into it was and his sharingan flared he really wanted to kill the ANBU but his dobe needed him more. He looked down at Naruto to see him looking up at the others and then turned slowly to look at him and kneeled down beside him; Sasuke's heart broke when Naruto's broken voice whispered out his name. Sasuke slowly picked up Naruto's head, careful not to agitate his wounds, and placed it on his lap, "Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"Teme," Naruto whispered. "You came for me."

"Dobe, of course I came for you," Sasuke said. He looked up when a blanket came into view; Sasuke looked up to see Neji holding out a blanket for him to cover up Naruto with.

"I didn't…think you would make it…in time…" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner," Sasuke said, not caring that he was showing emotion in front of someone besides Naruto.

Naruto coughed up more blood, he felt Sasuke bring his head up more so he wouldn't choke. "I…wanted to… tell you… before…"

"Shh Naruto save your strength," Sasuke insisted.

"No… I have…to…to tell you…that… I love you… I always have…"

"Dobe… I love you too, now save your strength I need to get you to the hospital," Sasuke was about to get up when Naruto hand stopped him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and he coughed up more blood, "Teme… you made me…happy…to hear that… but I have…one…request."

"And what is that, I will do anything," Sasuke said holding Naruto tighter.

Naruto's hand fell from Sasuke, his body getting weaker, "Say… it please?"

"I love you dobe."

Naruto smiled, "Not that…wish me a…a…a…hap…happy…birth…birthday?"

Sasuke felt Naruto going limp, "Naruto we have to hurry and get you to the hospital."

"Please? Say it? And a kiss?"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip knowing why Naruto was requesting it, "Your not going to die, I wont let you!"

"Sa…suke…te…teme," Naruto's voice pleaded.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Happy birthday my beautiful Naruto, my dobe," Sasuke then leaned down and kissed Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he felt Sasuke's lips on his; Sasuke tasted like tomatoes, and he smelled like cinnamon. _'Kyuubi…I'm happy.'_

_'**Kit…I'm happy too…**__' _Inside Naruto's mind he was curled up with Kyuubi and they both closed their eyes.

Sasuke felt tears fall down his cheeks as he felt Naruto's body do limp and he sighed, but no other breathing. Sasuke sat up and looked down at Naruto, "Naruto don't you dare die on me! Not now that I got you! Wake up! NARUTO!"

**AN So what did you think... I'm so mean to leave a cliffy like this but im tired and its late I will update soon! Until then Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I apologies but Gaara and Sasuke both have a bit of OC moments in this chapter but don't worry they will go back to normal. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke ripped off the chakra bonds and waited hoping that now he could heal and take a breath, but nothing happened. Sasuke just stared at Naruto's body, "Dobe wake up!"

"Sasuke snap out of it we have to get him to the hospital, there still could be a chance to save him but we have to go now!" Neji said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said and then walked over and slapped Sasuke across the face.

Sasuke's eyes widen and looked up at Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Lee, they all were trying to hold back their anger and sadness, and they all had hope in their eyes.

"Sasuke we have to get Naruto to the hospital now!" Lee said.

"I have already sent my bugs to inform the medics that he will be coming, Tsunade now knows that we have Naruto and will be waiting to assist the medics!" Shino said.

"Now get a hold of yourself and let's go!" Neji said and then they all waited for Sasuke to stand up with Naruto's body in his arms and then they all ran out and towards the hospital hoping that they will be able to bring Naruto back before it became too late.

Gaara sat and watched as the councils continue to argue with Tsunade about Naruto becoming Hokage. He then noticed sand coming towards in and he knew then that Naruto was found, however he wasn't prepared for when the sand showed him everything that happened just a few minutes ago and he lost it when he watched Naruto die. Everyone was startled when sand suddenly burst from Gaara and wrapped around each other council members, his eyes glaring holes as all of them, pure rage filled Gaara's entire being. "Tsunade get to the hospital NOW!" Gaara said sternly.

"They found him?" She asked.

"Yes," Gaara growled.

"Found who? What is the meaning of this?" The elder council yelled.

"You would do best to shut the fuck up before I permanently shut you up!" Gaara growled. "We found Naruto, and he isn't breathing, go now I will detain these fools."

"Gaara don't kill them they will be dealt with, but we have to do it right, as much as I wish to leave and let you kill them," Tsunade said holding back her tears after hearing that her gaki wasn't breathing, once she got a reluctant nod from Gaara she ran from the meeting room that Gaara opened up and bolted to the hospital.

Once Gaara was alone in the room with the council members he looked at each of them and saw terror written on their faces. "You are lucky that you are old or I would torture you like you did Naruto, he is my family and you dared to lay a hand on him."

"We didn't lay a hand on him," the second eldest said.

"No but you are just as guilty as if you did!" Gaara growled and tightened the sand around all of them making them all groan out in pain. "You all may be saved from my wrath but all those ANBU that hurt him are not," Gaara took a deep breath and when a knock landed on the door he opened it to reveal Kakashi with five ANBU.

"They are here to take the council member's to holding," Kakashi said. "Go to the hospital, I will meet you there shortly."

Gaara nodded and called back his sand he then disappeared through his sand and appeared in the hospital waiting room where he saw all of Naruto's friends and Iruka, and Jiraiya and the other teachers. Gaara walked over to Kankuro and Tamari, "what's going on?"

"Naruto was brought in and soon after Tsunade ran in and went straight to the operating room where Naruto is, we haven't heard anything yet," Tamari said.

Gaara nodded and then walked over to Kakashi who appeared in a puff of smoke. "Did you take care of the councilors?"

"Yes they are locked up and will not be leaving anytime soon," Kakashi said.

"And the ANBU?"

"The one that was in the chamber was taken to the hospital because his skull was cracked, but he is under 24 hour surveillance. A large majority of the ANBU that participated in hurting Naruto has been found, but some are still out there and Naruto's ANBU friends are out looking for them," Kakashi said.

Gaara nodded and then went over to Sasuke who was sitting in the corner with his knees brought up and his arms crossed over the top with his head buried in them. Gaara joined him on the floor, "He will make it," he said.

Sasuke looked up and over at Gaara, he then stretched out to show Gaara how much of Naruto's blood, "I felt him take his last breath, right after I told him my feelings."

"I saw through my sand, Naruto is a fighter, he never gave up on you when you left, so don't give up on him, Naruto wouldn't give up," Gaara said.

Sasuke finally broke, the emotional roller coaster finally made him snap, silent tears ran down his face, "I love him, I don't know what I will do without him, he is my light, my life, if he dies, I won't be able to live."

Gaara then did something out of character and if people were actually looking they would have gasped in shock and then slapped themselves because it couldn't be real. He raised his arm and pulled Sasuke to him to comfort him; Sasuke didn't fight it he leaned down in the silent comfort that Gaara offered. "I care for Naruto as well, I think of him as my brother, we all do and no one is going to give up on him."

Sakura was waiting in the medical room with five other medics, once Sasuke burst into the room carrying Naruto's body he placed him on the table and stared at Sakura with panicked eyes. "Please help him he isn't breathing!"

Sakura eyes widened and she moved the blanket so she could see what she was working with. "Sasuke leave now, you there get me a wash cloth and some disinfected, you get the Naruto's heart beating now!" She yelled while she used her medic chakra to begin healing Naruto's body. Sakura watched as Sasuke was forcefully removed from the room and not a second later Tsunade burst in and went straight to work on Naruto.

"His chakra has been blocked for a long time, we have to get his chakra flowing properly again, if we can get his chakra flowing Kyuubi should be able to help, but we have to get his heart pumping!" Tsunade yelled as she began to put all her medical training to the test. "Come on gaki come back to us, you are too important to die, you are about to start training to become the next Hokage, so you better make it after all the big talk you made its now time to walk the walk."

The medical ninja's worked around Sakura and Tsunade who were trying to start Naruto's heart, "if his heart doesn't start soon it will be too late," one of the medics whispered to another.

"If you are not going to do anything but be negative get the fuck out!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura and Tsunade watched Naruto they could feel his heart still not beating and then she noticed that a collar was around Naruto's neck. Sakura wasted no time in removing the collar, almost instantly that the collar was off Naruto's body pulsed and his body began to glow red. Tsunade and Sakura jumped back and watched Naruto's body, waiting for any sign that it wasn't too late, as they were unable to touch Naruto due to Kyuubi's fox cloak

Kyuubi lay in his cage with Naruto wrapped up in one of his tails; everything began to get dark as his life began to fade just like Naruto's, _'Come on stupid human, get all the chakra bonds off of me so I can save me kit!'_ Just as the last bit of light began to fade he felt a pulse of chakra rush through Naruto and he wasted no time in joining his red chakra with Naruto's blue chakra. Kyuubi who heard everything being said looked down at Naruto as he allowed his chakra to take over Naruto's body to heal, but because he was weak as well it would take longer then expected._**'Hear that kit, you are going to be the next Hokage, so you have to live now, if not to become Hokage but for Sasuke, he loves you and he right here waiting for you,'**_ Kyuubi said and nudged Naruto's body. Kyuubi sent all his chakra to Naruto's heart and sent a pulse there to try and start it. _**'Come on kit, breath,'**_ Kyuubi coached, after a few moments Naruto inhaled sharply. **'_That's my strong beautiful kit,_'** Kyuubi smiled.

Tsunade and Sakura watched Naruto and then sighed in relief as Naruto suddenly inhaled; they turned and hugged each other. "Oh gaki you scared us half to death," Tsunade said.

A medic went over to get a closer look at the red cloak surround Naruto when suddenly Naruto's eyes opened and they were blood red; the medic jumped back and squeaked out in surprise. Tsunade and Sakura looked over at Naruto too his Kyuubi's eyes looking back at them, **"It's okay damn time you took off the damn collar, it was blocking my chakra, any longer and I wouldn't have been able to restart his heart," **Kyuubi said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked.

"**His body is badly wounded from all the whips and torture he went through and it will take me a while to get all the chemicals they injected in him to clean out, he is resting and probably wont wake up for a while I'm going to put us in a temporary coma, I'm not up to strength so it will take longer to heal him, but physically he will be alive, mentally is another issue, but my kit is strong and with the help of the Uchiha kid and all you of he should be able to recover."**

"What about your fox cloak isn't that hurting him?" Tsunade asked.

"**No, this isn't like the other cloak, its just protecting his body."**

"Can't you take it down so we can get to his wounds?" Sakura asked.

"**It is just up until his heart is strong enough to beat without my assistance, once that is done I will dissipate and we will then be officially in a coma and you can address his wounds,"** Kyuubi winced and then began to breath heavily. **"I can't be awake any longer; I have to rest with Naruto."**

"Thank you Kyuubi for looking after the gaki," Tsunade said. Kyuubi just nodded and then closed his eyes. They all are waiting and after a half an hour the cloak disappearing showing that Naruto's heart was able to beat on its own and he was breathing on his own. Tsunade sighed out and looked at Sakura, "Go tell the others the good news." Sakura nodded and left the room. Tsunade looked at the others and motioned them to get out, which they wasted no time in doing. Once alone Tsunade leaned down and rested her forehead on Naruto's, "Stupid council, oh gaki, I love you so much, I promise that I will make sure everyone pays for hurting you." Tears gathered in her eyes as she placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead, she then began to pet Naruto's hair.

Sasuke lifted his head from Gaara when he heard the door open; he jumped up when we saw Sakura walking out whipping her forehead with a cloth. "Is Naruto okay?" Sasuke asked. "Is he…alive?"

Sakura looked up and saw that everyone had gathered around her waiting for what she would say. "His heart wouldn't start," Sakura said, she watched as everyone's face fell, "the collar around his neck was also a chakra restraint."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, his dobe was really dead, and he looked up to see Sakura gently smiling at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"Once the collar was off, Kyuubi was able to restart Naruto's heart," Sakura said and everyone then began to celebrate, they hugged each other and started to talk about how they knew he would be okay. Sakura was startled when Sasuke hugged her and spun her around.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Sasuke chanted. "When can I see him?"

"Soon, Kyuubi appeared when Naruto's heart started beating and put up a protective cloak to protect Naruto until he was able to breath and beat his heart without the Kyuubi's help. Kyuubi said the cloak will disappear once he is able to do so. Once it disappears Naruto will be moved to a room, Kyuubi said he wont wake up for a while because they are both really weak and Kyuubi can't heal him as fast, but Sasuke."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked putting back on his Uchiha mask.

"Naruto went through a lot, I heard that you love him and want to be with him, but we don't know what kind of mental stability he is in, he may not be the same Naruto we all know and love right away. He may not want to be touched or near anyone, just we all have to be careful when he does wake up okay?" Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke said and then poofed away.

"So Naruto is going to live?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Sakura smiled.

"Are we allowed to see him as well?" Iruka asked.

"Of course, once Tsunade says you are allowed, don't worry Iruka," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke then reappeared in new clothes and not a moment later Tsunade appeared, "I have moved Naruto to room 219, and he will have a room to himself and will have 24 hour protection until all the traitors are caught."

"Damn straight he will, I will be his protector until he wakes up and even long after," Sasuke said.

Tsunade smiled, "then you better get to work, he's waiting for you." Sasuke wasted no time in leaving and heading towards the room.

"When can we see him?" Tamari asked.

"Give Sasuke an hour with Naruto by himself and then you all may go see Naruto," Tsunade said and the looked down the hallway the way Sasuke went.

**AN Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. Until then Keep the Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, thank you for reviewing and having patients with me. I finally managed to write this chapter, I hope I can get the next chapter up soon, but I'm also working on my Inuyasha story "The Demon Child- Amaya" so be patient and review and thank you for reading.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke stood outside of Naruto's door a million thoughts running through his head, mostly of Naruto and the others of how he was going to avenge his sleeping dobe but first he has to wait for his dobe to wake up to make sure he is okay before he does anything. Sasuke walked into the room and slowly made his way over to Naruto's bed, Naruto's leg was straightened and in a cast, his body was wrapped up in bandages and he had an IV in his left arm. Sasuke stood by his bed and ran a hand through Naruto's blonde hair; his cold eyes softened as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. "I'm so sorry dobe; I should have returned sooner, I should have found you sooner, before 'it' happened, FUCK!" Sasuke cursed he lay his forehead against Naruto's and bit his lip; he allowed the tears to fall. "I love you dobe, please forgive me for not getting there on time," Sasuke stood up and went and got a chair and pulled it up, grabbing Naruto's hand he entwined their fingers and with his other hand he pat Naruto's head. "I will never leave you again, I promise. I will help heal whatever damage they did to you and I will love you will my heart, body and soul. Remember this Naruto, you are not a monster and you are not the Kyuubi, you are Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, and my dobe," Sasuke softly kissed Naruto's lips. "I killed Orochimaru," Sasuke said as he ran his fingers through blonde hair. "I never planned on letting him have my body, I just wanted to have him train me and then leave. I killed my brother too or so I want people to think, I learned that my brother was actually doing an under cover mission that he didn't actually kill my parents and he kept me alive so I could learn the truth, Danzo was the one who ordered the murder of my family and Itachi used his Sharingan to make me believe he did it; Danzo was trying to control the Uchiha's Sharingan and my family rebelled and so they were killed. Itachi also informed me that Madara the Akatsuki member, who is known as Tobi, is an Uchiha, he as the Sharingan, and that it was him that forced the Kyuubi to attack. Kyuubi was being controlled by the Sharingan, that's why when I entered your mind at Orochimaru's hide out Kyuubi expressed his dislike for the Uchiha's," Sasuke laughed a little. "I should probably tell the Hokage that, get the Kyuubi's named cleared," Sasuke paused and just stared at Naruto running his fingers through his hair. "I love you Naruto, and I promise to be here for you and help you and love you. I have a lot to make up for like being away all this time and I have to spend the rest of my life to apologies for my actions at the Valley of the End. I know it's not an excuse but the curse mark messed with my head and I will do whatever it takes to make up for it. I couldn't kill you, I tried and if you hadn't have moved my arm when you did I would have and I have been beating myself up everyday for it and once you are awake I will make it up to you."

"That's big of you Uchiha," Tsunade said.

Sasuke looked up to see Tsunade leaning against the door, "How much have you heard?"

"All of it, I was simple making sure that you wouldn't do anything to Naruto, he like family to me, but from the sounds of it you truly care about him," Tsunade walked over to stand on the other side of Naruto. "Now as the Hokage we must discuss what I heard. I will look into Itachi's mission and if it turns to be true that he was sent under cover as an Akatsuki we will have to discuss what we will do from here, whether he wants to come back or if he has other plans with the Akatsuki. As for this Madara Uchiha, you are sure he was behind the Kyuubi attack 18 years ago today?"

"He told me himself, he came to me after I 'killed' Itachi and told me about Itachi, which Itachi later told me was true, and about how he was behind the Kyuubi attack, and that he could teach me to control the Kyuubi so that I may get even with Konoha for what they did to my family," Sasuke said.

"And the issue with Danzo?"

"True as well, Danzo himself came after me before I arrived in Konoha and confirmed it, however he disappeared before I could kill him," Sasuke said.

"I will look into this," Tsunade said. "Now that Naruto is found let's discuss your punishment. You will be under house arrest and it will be up to Naruto whether you stay with him for the 6 months or at the Uchiha mansion, you will do only D-rank missions during the 6 months you will go no where without an escort if Naruto wishes it can be him, and you will also be in charge of helping Naruto recover. You were a genin when you left so you will resume that rank; Naruto is also that rank as well as Sai, Sakura is a medical Ninja. You all will be with Kakashi until I feel that you have gained our trust of the village and then and only then will I trust you do to solo missions. As well as whatever Naruto wishes for punishment will happen as well. Once Naruto is awake and we talk about your punishment and other things, once he is discharged from the hospital your 6 months will start, do you understand or have any questions?"

"I understand, however I wish to remain here until Naruto is awake," Sasuke said.

"Fine with me, I will place and ANBU outside this door and he will escort you whenever you leave," Tsunade said. "I will now leave you, I have work to do and council members to deal with."

"I want to them to suffer," Sasuke said.

"Both you and Gaara will have a crack at the ANBU that hurt Naruto, Naruto as well will be given a chance to punish those that hurt him, however the council will be dealt with by me," Tsunade said with an evil grin.

"Hm," Sasuke said then turned to look back at Naruto.

Tsunade took one last look before heading to the door, "Naruto's friends and adopted family will be dropping by soon," she then walked out.

"Well Naruto it looks like my alone time will soon be up, your friends and Iruka will be stopping by. Kyuubi if you can hear me, keep Naruto company inside there until he can wake up, and I know I may not be your favorite person but I truly care for Naruto and I will promise to take care of him."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Iruka came in with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gaara and everyone of Naruto's friends. "How's Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"He's sleeping and doing fine, Kyuubi is healing him along with the extra meds that Tsunade gave him," Sasuke said.

Iruka nodded and walked over and kissed Naruto's forehead, "Did Lady Tsunade say when he would awaken?"

"No," Sasuke said.

Kakashi walked over and placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder, "Naruto will be okay, we will all help him recover."

A couple hours went by and everyone had a chance to talk with Naruto and each other about this and that, soon it was just Jiraiya and Sasuke. "So kid, you want to be Naruto's lover," he smirked as Sasuke choked on his water.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't hide it, everyone knew you two wanted each other from the moment you two became a team. I mean the way you two have nicknames for each other, dobe and teme, not normal ones but whatever. You two always looked out for each other, and according to Kakashi, Kyuubi's first seal broke when you died when battled a ninja of the mist."

"I didn't die," Sasuke said.

"Yes you did, but Kyuubi saved you, but anyways from the way you two interacted we all knew, the girls were in denial but they soon came around."

Sasuke sighed, "Yes I want him, and I wasn't denying it."

"Oh I know, I just like to tease, but the biggest thing for me was when Naruto told me that you weren't affected by his sexy jutsu," Jiraiya said.

"Hn," Sasuke replies, "That would be because I'm gay."

"Well kid, all I can say is that you and Naruto would make a great couple; now that I think of it, no wonder Naruto didn't like my books, or like peeping with me, he likes only one person, you. Treat him good, I think of him like a grandson and I will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt him."

"I won't," Sasuke said.

"Well see ya around," and with that Jiraiya disappeared after taking one last look at Naruto.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto and just watched him sleep, "get better soon, dobe."

~*****~ The Next Morning~*****~

Sakura walked down the hospital hall checking on her patients; she came to Naruto's room and walked in, she was about to say good morning to Sasuke but the words froze inside her throat when she saw Sasuke asleep leaned over in his chair his head on Naruto's bed at his side. Sakura smiled and grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shoulders, she then proceeded to change Naruto's IV bag and check on his vitals, she checked his bandages but decided to wait an hour before changing them, so Sasuke could sleep, and as she turned to leave she noticed that Sasuke was up. "Oh good morning Sasuke, how did you sleep?"

"Hn," Sasuke

"Well sleeping leaning over isn't good for the back," Sakura said. "I'm going to change his bandages, want to help?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure."

Sakura and Sasuke lifted Naruto up gentle and Sasuke held him up while Sakura cut his old bandages. Sasuke looked down at the stabbing marks that were slowly healing, Sakura went to the bathroom and got a sponge and some water and came back to the bed, she handed the sponge to Sasuke, "here you wash his back and chest." Sakura took over holding Naruto up, and Sasuke proceeded to wash Naruto's back and chest. "The stab marks look to be healing well."

"Hn."

"Okay Sasuke now you hold him up while I rewrap his bandages," Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke held Naruto while Sakura wrapped Naruto's chest she then went to his head.

Once she was done they lay Naruto back down, "There all done, now how are you holding up?"

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged.

"Well I'm sure he will wake up soon, meanwhile I'll get you something to eat. How about a tomato sandwich? Naruto told me about how much you love tomatoes," at this Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Sakura smirked. "Tomato sandwich it is," Sakura then left.

"Dobe you really know a lot about me, don't you?" Sasuke smiled, he leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips.

Soon Sakura came back with his sandwich and she talked to him for a bit before continuing on with her rounds. Sasuke spent the rest of the day wondering in and out of the room, when Naruto's friends would come visit especially Iruka he would step out to give them time alone, once they would leave he would return. That would give him time to eat, stretch his legs, and use the bathroom, change and shower. Soon night time came and Sasuke pulled up his chair to beside Naruto's bed he put his hand in Naruto's and kissed Naruto's lips before sitting down and pulling up the blanket and settling in for the night.

**An Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. Please review and read my other story too :) Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone thank you for being patient, I have been going through a a bit of a writers block. :P Anyways here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I promise soon it will get interesting!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

Chapter 7

~***** A Week Later*****~

"What's the status on the rouge ANBU?" Tsunade asked as she sat in her chair looking out upon Konoha.

Kakashi sighed, "so far we managed to catch most of them but it turns out some of the ANBU are not ANBU at all but regular Ninja's that dressed up to hide who they were in fact most of them are," Kakashi said.

Tsunade clutched her fists, "fools," she whispers.

"How's Naruto doing?"

"He still hasn't woken up, not even a twitch but over the past week his wounds have healed. Now it's just a waiting game to see when and when he does what kind of mental state he is in," Tsunade said.

"How's Sasuke?"

"He's been by Naruto's side never leaving; Sakura is making sure he eats when she goes to look in on Naruto. He only leaves to shower and change but he is never gone long."

"So where do we go from here? Everyone wants to know when the council and the ANBU/Ninja are going to get what's coming to them."

"Well I have to find replacements for the council and then we have to do a public announcement of what has happened and the judgment and then carry out the punishment," Tsunade sighed. "I would like to skip everything and go straight to the punishment but unfortunately I can't."

"I think we all can agree with you on that one," Kakashi said.

"I want him to wake up soon, I love that brat like family and without him around the village seems so empty."

"We all do," Kakashi said, "We all do."

Fear could be felt out through the entire cell chamber where all the ANBU, Ninja and Council members were being held; if anyone was to walk in they would run away as fast as they could so not get caught up in the evil ora and the fear that was raiding from the room. All of the prisoners were shaking in fear at the evil look the red head was giving off; Gaara stood in from of them all his sand swirling around just itching to strike them all down, his beautiful pale green eyes were dark and had murderous intent in them.

Gaara stared at them all coming up with a lot of different ways he could torture and kill them, all getting better and better with each new thought. "You have hurt my brother, so you know what the penalty if for that is Suna?" He paused for affect, "Death and if I had my way right now you all would die. Not only by hurting Naruto did you go against Konoha, but you went against Suna, I am looking forward to killing you all, and believe me you all will be punished by death and with my sand and Sasuke's Sharingan alone you all will beg for death." Gaara grinned evilly, "and that will be the only wish I will be more then glad to grant you in due time." Gaara's sand turned to spikes and launched towards them, everyone screamed in terror and closed their eyes. When nothing happened they opened their eyes to see the spiked only a millimeter away from all their vital organs. After making sure his message was clear Gaara retracted his sand, he looked over to see Inoichi, Ino's father, appeared to do an interrogation.

"Don't they just make you sick," Inoichi said.

"They make me wish a still had Shukaku," Gaara said. "You here for the interrogation?"

"Yah, because of my mind reading abilities the Hokage wants to be see what each of them did and document it, I'm not looking forward to seeing what they did to Naruto but the pain of my mind reading will be worth it."

"I will write down what you say, I want to be here for this," Gaara said.

"Fine by me, let's get started."

After a few hours Gaara's rage was fueled more then before, he learned that a large majority have whipped Naruto, used him as a punching bag, and helped with experiments, but no one besides the one in the hospital raped or touched Naruto is a sexual way. Inoichi and Gaara, however, were surprised to hear/see that Naruto had fought all the way to the end and even in the end he didn't break.

"His mental state may not be as bad as we think, he may become shy or shy away from people but until the end Naruto never gave up hope or stopped believing in us to find him," Inoichi stated as he looked around at all the unconscious prisoners around him.

"Hn," Gaara said.

"I'm going to give my report to Lady Tsunade, why don't you go to the hospital and visit, Ino said she and the others were going to visit."

Gaara nodded and then turned and left.

Sasuke looked around the room at everyone, all of the rookie nine and the sand siblings were there except for Gaara. Everyone was telling stories about their adventures with Naruto, until Gaara walked in then everyone stopped to look at the new guest. "Hey Gaara where were you?" Tamari asked; Gaara said nothing and went to sit beside Sasuke.

"Interrogating," Gaara said.

"You watched my Dad interrogate the prisoners?" Ino asked.

Gaara nodded.

"What did you find out?" Tenten asked.

Gaara looked around at everyone, and then proceeded to tell them what he learned, once he was finished everyone was just as pissed as he was.

"We all will get a chance to avenge Naruto, and it will be double punishment seeing as how Naruto as become our brother," Tamari said. "They will have to suffer punished for betraying Konoha and Suna."

"I look forward to avenging Naruto," Neji said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wander whose punishment will be the worse, Gaara's or Sasuke's?" Kankuro asked.

"Yah seeing as how Gaara and Naruto are like brother and Naruto is Sasuke's lover," Ino said.

Sasuke looked up at this point, 'Does everyone know about my feelings for Naruto? Was what Jiraiya said true?'

"Oh Sasuke don't look at us like that, we all knew since the accidental kiss and the way you two treated each other that you both liked each other more then friends," Neji said.

"Oh the power of love! Such a Youthful experience!" Lee exclaimed.

"And what about you Neji? How are you and Gaara doing?" Ino asked with a smirk on her face. Both Gaara and Neji blushed and turned away, both mumbling a 'fine'.

"Well what about you Ino, did you finally confess to Choji?" Kiba smirked.

This time it was Ino's turn to blush, "Yes I did you baka, and we are doing fine. How about you and Hinata? You too together yet?"

Hinata blushed bright red and Kiba grinned like a Chester cat, "We are together and have been for over a month now. Around the time Tamari confessed to Shikamaru and they got together," Kiba grinned.

"Baka," Tamari hit Kiba,

"Oh don't be embarrassed sis," Kankuro smirked.

"Oh shut up," she then grinned, "How are you and Tenten doing?"

"Fine thank you," Kankuro said.

"So it seems everyone has someone to be with, what about you Lee? Are you and Sakura together yet?" Tenten said.

"Not yet, my love as yet to bloom for Sakura has been busy and filled with worry over Naruto's disappearance that I have decided to wait until she was worry free, but I have close by her side for a shoulder to lean on," Lee said. "Soon I will have my beautiful Sakura in my arms!"

Everyone laughed at Lee's words, of youth and love and life; Sasuke was happy that the attention was away from him, but he was happy to hear that everyone has someone special to them; he just wished Naruto was awake to be a part of this. _'Soon he will be and I will be able to see his beautiful face filled with happiness and see that charming smile.'_

Soon everyone settled down and left the room saying they would visit again tomorrow to check on Naruto. Sasuke was thankful for the silence as he sat in his chair beside Naruto's bed watching Naruto sleep and looking outside at the stars. Sakura come in to change his IV bag and to check on Naruto and to bring Sasuke his supper.

Iruka and Kakashi came in soon after he finished supper to visit and check on Naruto. They had both told Sasuke that they were happy that Sasuke loved Naruto and that they new that they would end up together and they gave their blessing.

"I've been meaning to ask this but Sasuke how did you like your house?" Kakashi asked.

"The dobe is a good cleaning," Sasuke said.

Iruka chuckled, "Yes, Naruto would be all day cleaning up, he even sometimes stayed the night because he didn't finish in one day," Iruka laughed.

"He spent the night there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yah he would, when he would clean and didn't finish in one day he said it was easier to sleep there then to leave and then go back in the morning, or so he said. I think he liked being around you things," Kakashi said. "He even went to the trouble of getting you your new head band."

"New? The dobe said he got mine fixed," Sasuke said.

"You can't fix them," Iruka said. "He paid for a new one."

"What happened to my old one?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka shrugged, "He never said."

"Hn."

"Well we should go, it's getting late, See you tomorrow Sasuke," Iruka said and then got up and walked out the door.

Kakashi walked slower and just before he left he looked at Sasuke, "if you ever want pointers just let me know," Kakashi winked and then vanished.

Sasuke stared at the door where Kakashi just left through in confusion, after a few minutes he finally got it and blushed, "Eww like I would go to him for that. Stupid Kakashi, stupid pervert."

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know your thoughts they may help me update faster because they could give me ideas! Please review and hopefully I will update soon! Until next time keep the peace!**


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry Its been a while but I have been having a hard time writing because i can't think on how to write the rest of this story... it was suppose to be a one shot but it kind of got out of hand lol... Im not going into too much more detail in this story so the end is near... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

Chapter 8

Sasuke stood up and leaned towards Naruto and smiled, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Naruto stared into Sasuke's black eyes and saw unshed tears, 'he was really worried about me.' Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and he gave a small smile, "Sa…su..ke.. wa…ter," Naruto's voice was rough from not being used, and his throat felt like sand paper.

Sasuke nodded and got him a glass of water and helped him drink it, "How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down beside Naruto's bed.

Naruto shrugged, "tired, my muscles are aching."

"Well how about after I get Tsunade and tell her you're awake I will rub your muscles, how does that sound?"

"Sure," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a frown, "Is something wrong Naruto? I don't want to push you, but if you want to talk I'm here for you. Naruto please look at me," Sasuke tilted his head to try and make eye contact.

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head to meet Sasuke's eyes; he tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. He was scared that Sasuke thought less of him and he was even more scared Sasuke may not love him anymore.

"Naruto please don't cry," Sasuke moved closer to Naruto and squeezed his hand. "Naruto I want you to know that I will be here for you, I have never left your side and I never will. I love you and that will never change."

Naruto couldn't handle it he started to cry, "You still love me?"

"Of course Naruto that will never change, come here," Sasuke got up and moved to sit on the bed, he pulled Naruto into a hug and let him cry in his chest while he rubbed circles on his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"I…*Sniff* thought you wouldn't *sniff sniff* that you wouldn't love me anymore *cough* after what happened."

"Naruto I can't even imagine what you went through, but from what Gaara said you fought all the way. You are strong and brave, I think nothing less of you, I still think you are Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja and my only reason to return here."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "really?"

"Yes really, now why don't I go get Tsunade she will be happy to see that you are awake," Sasuke looked down at Naruto and watched him nod. "Good now I'll be right back."

Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke leave once he left Naruto sighed and looked out his room window. How could people from his own village be so cruel to him?

'_**Kit you are safe now, Sasuke is here and the people who love you are here. What those fucks did was cruel but together with all these people your friends and those who consider you family will help you get past what those assholes did and don't forget I'm here too.'**_

'Thanks Kyuubi, I'll keep everything you said in mind while I try to deal with what happened.'

'_**I will be able to heal your wounds on your body but I can't heal your emotional scars, but keep in mind kit that you are strong and you can move on with a happy life with Sasuke.'**_

'Sasuke… The teme is going to be very protective of me after what happened,' Naruto smiled at that thought. Just then the door opened and Sakura and Lady Tsunade ran inside.

"NARUTO!" they yelled and hugged him crying.

Naruto looked at them and saw the tears and hugged them back, "Hey don't cry, I'm okay, see I'm here."

"Brat you had us so worried!" Tsunade said as she stood up and looked down at Naruto.

Naruto could see she was trying to be angry but the sadness and relief was there instead, "Granny I couldn't leave you, I still need to become Hokage," Naruto said trying to lighten the mood.

"Brat you died! I listened to your heart and breathing stop, do you know how much you scared me? I thought…" Tsunade choked on her sobs, "I thought I lost you, just like them."

Naruto knew who she was talking about, her brother and her lover. "Granny I won't leave you alone I promise."

Tsunade stared down at him and then hugged him again, "Brat I will make sure you don't. Just don't ever scare me like that again, I will protect you, those bastards are going to pay dearly for what they did to you."

Naruto nodded and then looked down at Sakura who was still hugging him and crying, "Sakura-chan don't cry anymore, everything is going to be okay."

"Naruto you baka everyone was worried sick, we looked everywhere for you we never stopped," Sakura cried.

"We?" Naruto asked confused.

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he walked in, "as in everyone," he said and then stepped aside and Naruto watched as everyone walked in.

Kakashi, Iruka, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba with Akamaru, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Konohamaru, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Sai. Naruto had tears in his eyes as everyone came in, "you all were looking for me? Even Shikamaru, wow I'm impressed," Naruto smiled.

"Of course we all looked for you Konoha isn't the same without you baka," Ino said.

"Your youthfulness was missed greatly my friend!" Lee yelled.

"I too experience a void while you were missing and an anger I haven't felt before," Sai said.

"And we missed our fourth brother," Temari said.

Naruto smiled, "Thank you everyone, I'm sorry to have worried you all."

"Kid don't you ever worry us like that again," Jiraiya says.

"Pervy sage," Naruto smiled.

"Naruto," Iruka said tears in his eyes and then went over and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy you are here and safe now." Naruto smiled and hugged his father figure back.

After everyone was done expressing how happy they are to have Naruto back they told stories about old adventures and then Tsunade told everyone to leave so Naruto could rest, it was only Sasuke and Gaara left, Gaara walked over to Naruto and surprised Naruto by hugging him.

"Those who have hurt you Naruto will know my wrath and know no mercy; I will make sure they pay dearly for hurting you. I think of you as my brother and they will pay for acting against not only Konoha but against the Sunagakure's and the Kazekage's family."

Naruto hugged him back, "Thank you Gaara but you don't have too."

"Hmm, I am and I will."

Naruto for a split second actually felt bad for those who are going to face Gaara's wrath.

"Rest well Naruto," Gaara said and then walked out of the room.

Naruto watched the door for a minute before turning to Sasuke who was sitting beside him. He reached and grabbed his hand, "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto and squeezed his hand that Naruto held, he then stood up and moved so he was lying with Naruto on the bed. "Rest dobe, I'll be here when you wake up," Sasuke said while petting his air.

Naruto nodded and snuggled up to Sasuke and inhaled his scent, 'Hmm he smells so good… it will he tough but I think with Sasuke by my side.'

'_**What am I chop liver?' **_

'I'm sorry Kyuu with your help do,' Naruto smiled and then fell asleep.

There you have it I hope you all liked it... I will try to get the story finished soon... My other story for Inuyasha "The Demon Child - Amaya" I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I couldn't for the life of me think on how to continue this story! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please let me know what you think and read the bottom AN note!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Kyuubi talking with Naruto**_

**Kyuubi talking through Naruto's body**

Chapter 9

It had been a week since Naruto woke up and he was finally able to leave the hospital once Tsunade gave him the all clear, all the drugs are out of his system and the cuts have healed. Mentally Naruto seemed to be okay he was still everyone's hyperactive ninja going around smiling and joking around, however he had a problem with being touched and if someone touched him without him knowing he would scream and start shaking and then the memories would come and he would suffer a panic attack.

It happened a lot in the hospital because of the nurses touching him, when it would happen Kyuubi would help by using a soothing voice and telling him it's okay and then when Sasuke would appear and pull Naruto into a hug he would heighten Naruto's sense of smell so all he would smell was Sasuke's scent and that seemed to bring Naruto out from the nightmares. Sasuke seemed to be the only one that could touch Naruto during a panic attack; if anyone else did Naruto would throw a fit and sink deeper into the nightmares.

Once they were over Naruto would cry and apologies profoundly and everytime Sasuke would whisper how much he was loved and that he never had to apologies for what happened.

Tsunade finished his check up and smiled at Naruto, "everything seems to be healed, you can leave today, however Naruto I would like you to stay with someone, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay by yourself. You may have physically healed but you are still need to heal mentally."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade and then over at Sasuke, "Can I stay with Sasuke?"

Sasuke was shocked but then smiled, "If it is okay with Lady Tsunade, after all I still need to be punished for leaving the village."

Naruto looked at Tsunade horrified, "what is going to happen to Sasuke? You are not going to put him in jail are you? Or worse?" he paled.

Tsunade smiled, "No brat I'm not, a promise is a promise Uchiha, You have a full pardon from me, however you are not going to be allowed to leave the village for 6 months without escort and nothing but D-rank missions during that time which will be supervised. You will be reinstated as a Leaf ninja at the rank you were when you left and you will be allowed to take chunin exam when the time comes." She then looked over at Naruto, "Naruto once you are fully healed you are going to start your training."

Naruto looked at her confused, "training?"

"What you don't remember me telling you?" Tsunade asked. "You are now next in line to be the Hokage," she smiled.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, "w-w-what? REALLY?" Naruto beamed with happiness. "I thought Kyuubi was just saying that to motivate me to live! I can't believe it!" Naruto whooped in excitement.

"Yes, you will start your training however you still need to become a chunin and then become a jonin and train at lease one team before you can even officially become Hokage," Tsunade informed him.

Naruto suddenly stopped his little dance and sadness took over, "but what about the…council, after what they did to me I don't think they will allow me to become Hokage."

"Fuck them, they will be dealt with for what they did and by the time I am finished they wont have a tongue to agree with, I guarantee you that," Tsunade said angry very clear in her voice.

"Thanks Granny."

"No thanks necessary brat," Tsunade smiled. "Now Naruto there is another matter I have to talk to you about."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at Tsunade with confusion. "What is it?"

"I told Sasuke that I would clear all charges and give him a small punishment which I did, however there was another part of our agreement that falls to you."

Naruto looked from Tsunade to Sasuke, "What falls on me?"

"The other part of Sasuke's punishment. We agreed that you are to decide how he is going to be punished."

"What do you mean I get to choose his punishment?" Naruto asked.

"I have set up a punishment for Sasuke on behalf of the village that he betrayed, however I have told him that he has another punishment that will be handed out to him and that it will be up to you to give it out, since he is being punished for hurting you and after everything you went through to get him back, I expect a punishment that will fit his crime," Tsunade explained.

Naruto just stared at Tsunade and then looked over at Sasuke, "You agreed to this?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto and nodded. "But I don't want to give you a punishment."

"You have to Naruto," Tsunade said.

"She's right Naruto, I hurt you badly. I deserve whatever it is you want to do, but you have to think of something," Sasuke said.

"The brats right, if you don't I will and you wont like my punishment at all," Tsunade grinned.

Naruto and Sasuke cringed at what she could be thinking about, finally Naruto sighed, "Alright I'll think of something but I will need time to think about it."

"Alright gaki you can leave but take it easy for few more days, Sasuke make sure he doesn't over do it and Naruto I want an answer tomorrow."

"Alright Granny," Naruto smiled.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Tsunade leaned over and kissed Naruto's forehead, "I'm happy you are now safe and here, Naruto. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Naruto smiled at his parental figure.

Once Tsunade left Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "well how about we get your dressed and leave this place."

"Okay, hey can we stop for raman?" Naruto asked, eyes pleading.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled, _'same old Naruto.' _"Yes Naruto we can stop for raman."

"You buying?"

Sasuke sighed, he was going to regret agreeing but he suppose he did owe it to the dobe. "Alright, after all your note did say I owe you raman."

"YAH!" Naruto shouted pumping a fist in the air. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

An hour later Naruto finally made it to the raman stand, after he left the hospital everyone he knew seemed to show up and ask him how he was and if he was discharged or has escaped, to which Naruto laughed and said that he was discharged. He was still nervous around so many people even though they were his friend, but with Sasuke with him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder he felt confident that everything would be okay.

After talking for a bit and reassuring his friends he was okay and that he would just need time but he would still be the same old Naruto, he left to head to his haven the raman stand.

"Welcome back Naruto!" the old owner said once he walked in.

"Hey old man!" Naruto smiled.

"I missed you Naruto this place hasn't been the same without you. How are you?"

"I'm good, but I'll be even better once I have some of your raman," Naruto laughed.

"Of course, want your usual?"

"Absolutely!"

"And what can I get for you?" He turned to Sasuke.

"Beef please," Sasuke said.

"Coming right up," the old man said and turned to see his daughter Ayami already making Naruto's favorite Miso raman and Sasuke's beef raman. Once it was done he handed Naruto the bowl. "Today it will be on the house, as a welcome back present for you so have as much as you like," he smiled.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled and dug in, where as Sasuke took his time.

Ten bowls later Naruto let out a satisfied sigh and patted his now full belly, "That hit the spot thank old man it was the best as always," Naruto grinned.

"Your welcome Naruto and come back soon," Ayami smiled.

"Don't worry I will!" Naruto got up to leave.

Sasuke reached to pay for his meal when the old man stopped him, "Yours is on the house for today, Sasuke, I don't judge and you saved Naruto's life for that I am eternally grateful. Make him happy okay?" The old man smiled.

Sasuke just stared at him in confusion and shock, before he collected himself and 'hn'd' and left but not before replying, "don't worry I will."

Once they left the raman stand Sasuke turned to Naruto, "why don't we go to your place and collect whatever you need and then we will get you settled into your new home."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and grinned, "I like that plan let's go!"

Once they made it to Naruto's place it didn't take long for him to gather what he wanted; Naruto didn't have much to begin with, which Sasuke did notice. Naruto packed his clothes, his tooth brush and showering stuff, he grabbed his ninja scrolls that he got and ninja books, his night cap and a few other belongings he has. After an hour he packed away the last of his belongings which was the photo of team seven back when they were younger, Naruto smiled at the picture of Sasuke having the scowl on his face and then he looked at Sasuke who was standing in the living room who looked impatient, and laughed, _'Same old Sasuke…but now its different now.'_

"What are you laughing at dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing Teme just looking at the old photo us team seven and comparing you of then to you of now."

"Oh?"

"Ya I was thinking how you look the same except taller but now it's different."

"Hn, different good or different bad?"

"Good… you still seem the same but your not, I've always been able to see beyond your emoness, but now that we are not kids anymore it seems and we have both come out and said we love each other, it's different, I don't know how to explain it."

"Hn dobe emoness isn't even a word," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Teme, I'm not good at explaining stuff, I'm a more 'do it' kind of person," Naruto huffed but then when what he said sunk in he blushed an started stuttering. "t-t-that's n-not what I meant!" He yelled at seeing Sasuke smirk.

"Sure dobe… you can show me how good my being different is later when we get home, since you're a 'do it' kind of guy," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed and growled, "Pervert Teme!" he yelled and then stormed passed Sasuke with his box and bags of stuff.

Sasuke gave a small laugh at Naruto's antics and picked up the remaining boxes and bags and followed Naruto out of his apartment and to his house.

Once at Sasuke's and now Naruto's house they went in Naruto already knowing where everything was since he always come over to clean. Once you walked in there was a hallway the door to the right led to a living room that was filled with books and scrolls and then a door a little further up led to the dinning room and kitchen through the kitchen there was a sliding door that led to the back gardens and training grounds after the kitchen was a door to a small half bathroom and then you go down the main hallway to the right and there are six rooms the first is a guest room on the left the second room on the right is Sasuke's, across from that was Itachi's room which the door was shut and the note that Naruto put on was still there the hall on the left was a nursery, and across from that was playroom, at the end of the hall was the master suit which was Sasuke's parents room which also had the same note as Itachi's did; each room had their own bathroom with a shower/bath.

Naruto began to walk into the guest room when Sasuke spoke.

"Where do you think your going dobe?" Sasuke said.

"Umm, the guest room," Naruto said in a 'duh' tone.

"You're staying with me in my room," Sasuke said.

Naruto blushed, "W-w-what?"

"You heard me dobe, we have been apart for too long and I almost lost you, I am not letting you out of my sight so close your mouth and follow me," Sasuke said heading in to his room.

"And what if I don't want to?" Naruto retorted but he knew this argument was pointless because on the inside he was happy then hell.

Sasuke just raised and eye brow, knowing that Naruto would follow.

"Hump, Teme,' Naruto huffed but followed anyways. Naruto walked into Sasuke's room and put his stuff down on the floor, he then began to unpack with help from Sasuke who hung up his clothes that needed to be hung while Naruto put away his other clothes into the side of the dresser that was already empty. "Expecting me?" Naruto smirked.

"I was," Sasuke said.

"And what if I had decided to stay with someone else?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh? And what made you think that?"

"You did."

"When?"

"When you said you loved me."

Naruto blushed again, "Oh right," Naruto laughed.

"Hn, Dobe."

Once they were done Naruto put the last of his things away which was the picture of team seven which he put on the night stand. Naruto then laid down on the bed and let out a yawn. "You should take a nap," Sasuke said.

"Ya…okay…night 'Suke" Naruto yawned again and then curled up on the bed and just before he fell asleep he thought about Kyuu and how he hadn't heard from him all day, however his question was answered when just before he fell asleep he heard Kyuubi's snoring away. _'heh, he was sleeping, good night Kyuu and thanks for everything.'_ Naruto smiled.

Sasuke watched Naruto drift off to sleep and smiled, he had his dobe right where he belonged, he couldn't be anymore happier_. 'I'll have to be careful though, I don't want to do anything that will frighten him, I'll have to take it slow.'_ Sasuke climbed into bed next to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him, which Naruto snuggled into him. _'Sweet dreams my Naruto,' _and with that thought Sasuke joined him in sleep.

**AN: Hey everyone I need your help… I want to know what your opinion is on how I should have Naruto punish Sasuke! I need idea's! No Ideas no updates! I'm stuck so HELP! So review and let me know! Till next time keep the Yaoi! **


End file.
